I Didn't Mean To
by Nanaki101
Summary: When Naruto gets paired with Hinata in a flower bag project, Sakura's and Kiba's emotions have a larger breakdown than expected...and what's with the scary rumors on the spring dance? A a frightenening killing spirit,that haunts drunks? 0o
1. Chapter 1

\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang4105\fonttbl\f0\fscript\fprq2\fcharset0 Comic Sans MS;\f1\fnil\fcharset0 Courier New  
\colortbl ;\red0\green0\blue0  
\\generator Msftedit 5.41.15.1507;\viewkind4\uc1\pard\cf1\f0\fs24\par Chapter One: \par \par The cold wind blew gracefully across the glistening nadeshiko flowers that covered the glossy white window of the residence of Konoha High dorm #76. Inside a tiny bed lay a weak but beautiful young girl known as Hinata Hyuga. Next to her in a plastic red chair, was a quiet, perhaps not as attractive coonsidering all the scratches, band-aids, and the large mope of bandage covering her wide forehead, was a 17-year-old girl called Sakura. \par \par Sakura quietly leaned over Hinata just in time to see her eyes slowly making progress to awaken. "She's awake" said her inner self. \par \par "Hi...nata?" \cf0\f1\fs20\par \cf1\f0\fs24\par Hinata's eyes were opening very slowly, when she noticed Sakura-\par \par "Sa-sa-sakura-san?! Oh my...huh? Who-what-"\par \par Sakura smiled. "It's okay Hinata, you're in mine and Ino's dorm. You kinda passed out sick at the picnic last night, so I thought because of the long line-up to the nurse's office...well you get the idea."\par \par Sakura put her hand on Hinata's forehead. "Hmmmm...tolerable. You should keep resting though."\par \par Hinata made a sickly feeling expression.\par \par "Ummm...Sakura-san? I don't quite understand...where's TenTen...a long line-up? Oh my..I-"\par \par "It's okay Hinata. Well...yesterday, a couple of party crashers wearing dark cloaks ruined the picnic. Principal Tsunade hasn't figured out who they were for sure...but she said they were most likely the Akatsuki, only this time not wanting to reveal their identity...still we can't be sure"\par \par "Ummmm...is that why..?" \par \par Hinata pointed to Sakura's forehead. \par \par "Yeah...and unfortunately, it's also why a lot of people had to go to the nurse's office. Not all of us are amazing ninja. Consider you and I lucky!"\par \par Hinata gave a worried look to Sakura. "Oh god, I'm so sorry for all the trouble, all I've done was cause trouble..."\par \par "Look...Hinata, it's okay. I...understand how you feel...but believe me, you're a lot stronger than you used to be...aren't you Hinata...?"\par \par Hinata gave a confused look, but before anything more could happen, Ms. Chou came in. \par \par "Hello, Sakura. Hello Hinata. You girls doing okay?"\par \par Sakura and Hinata both nodded. \par \par "Well, that's good to hear. Sakura, could I speak with you for a moment?"\par \par "Of course , Miss.Chou " Sakura replied getting out of her chair. \par \par Sakura and Miss.Chou went into the hallway to talk leaving Hinata alone. \par \par Hinata stared outside the window. Sakura's and Ino's room was different from her's and Tenten's. It was elaborately decorated with flowers...yes mostly flowers. However, it wasn't necessairly he flowers she noticed first...it was a photo. Inside a small gold frame next to Sakura's desk was a little picture of Sakura,Naruto, and Kakashi. Sakura arm was around Naruto's waist, and Naruto's was around her shoulder. Kakashi had one hand on Naruto's shoulder...\par \par Seeing Sakura with Naruto...yes she knew he was on her team...still, she just couldn't help feeling a twinge of jealousy.\par \par Sakura then came in. "Okay, thank you Miss.Chou. I'll be sure to give it to her."\par \par Sakura was about to sit down again, until- "Sakura, you should be getting to class soon. The nurse has some more beds, Hinata can rest on one of those." \par \par Sakura got up. "Well...alright. I guess we should. Hinata, you can walk right?"\par \par Miss.Chou left the room. Sakura began to gather her things together.\par \par "Huh? Hinata, you okay?"\par \par "Ummmmm" Hinata blushed. Like crazy. \par \par Sakura at first was confused, then she understood. "Oh...that time of month,huh? I have some in my closet..."\par \par "It's okay Sa-sakura-san. I h-have some in my purse...Ummm...could you.."\par \par Sakura passed over Hinata's purse which had been laying on Ino's desk for quite some time. \par \par "Hinata sat at the edge of bed and began to dig through her purse... out she removed a a small white doll, with a poitny spiked head, which almost looked like hair for the doll.Then Hinata continued to search.\par \par "Oh...what that?"\par \par "Oh...umm...it's um, this doll I um,... I made it a few years ago...but I removed most of the details. I now use to keep stuff in my purse from f-falling out."\par \par Sakura continued to stare at the doll. Her expression melted as saw it. \par \par "H-hey"She said quickly"...It kinda looks like -Naruto!" \par \par Hinata gave Sakura a surprised expression for a second, then said ," Oh no, this is-"\par \par "SAKURA! HURRY UP!! I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE FOR CLASS AGAIN BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR LATE ASS!!!!"\par \par Ino's voice boomed through the door. \par \par "Oh gawd!! I totally forgot about class!!! Seeya Hinata!!"\par \par Sakura grabbed her bag and ran out the room.\par \par \par As she ran, her head began to fill with strange thoughts."How could I forget?...Hinata's in love with Naruto...but Naruto's loves ME, right?...Huh? What...w-what's going on, why am I thinking this?"\par \par Sakura and Ino hurried over to health class, just in time to hear the pairings for the well known 'flour bag' assignment that they were about to have. " ...-manaka Ino and Sai, Hyuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba and ..."\par \par Sakura twitched as soon as she heard that Hinata was with Naruto. Out of nowhere,Ino gave her a big pat on the back.\par \par "Hey Sakura, you got Sasuke-kun! Lucky gurrl."\par \par Sakura twitched again. "Oh...I did? Oh...looks like I did. That's ummm...great." \par \par "Alright, I want your flower bags kept in perfect condition for next health class, and your report is due on Monday."\par \par Half the class began to rush out of class with flower bags in their hands searching for their partners. \par \par "Sakura, I'm going to look for Sai. Meet me at Akako's later,'kay?"\par \par "Yeah, okay."\par \par Sakura stood frozen in front of her locker. She hadn't bothered to look for Sasuke, not that she remebered he was her partner. She was too confused with her stretchted-out thoughts...\par \par "Hinata got paired with...Naruto. She deserves this...doesn't she? She's been in love with him for such a long time...why do I have such a lump in my throat?...It just isn't making any sense...-"\par \par "Sakura"\par \par Sakura turned around to see a familiar dark haired boy, in a dark leather coat. \par \par "Sasuke-kun"\par \par Sasuke was holding a white sac in one of his arms.\par \par "Sakura, I'm busy tonight, take this will you?" He said in his rebellious voice holding out the flower bag.\par \par "Alright."\par \par Sasuke walked away. "This guy...I have a crush on him, huh? I'm supposed to... but I don't feel anything. Not sadness, not happiness, just nothing..."\par \par Sakura grabbed her purse,and slammed the locker door shut. Before she knew what she doing...\par \par \par ...she stuck out her tongue and made a disgusted face at Sasuke's back. What a fucking jerk. \par \par \par \par \par \par \par \par \par \par \cf0\f1\fs20\par 


	2. Chapter 2

\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang4105\fonttbl\f0\fnil\fcharset0 Courier New;\f1\fswiss\fcharset0 Arial  
\\generator Msftedit 5.41.15.1507;\viewkind4\uc1\pard\f0\fs20 Chapter 2:\par \par \par Kiba sat miserably on his bed with nothing but the walls to stare at. "Damnit,why did Hinata have to get paired with that damned idiot Naruto?" He thought hopelessly. "To make matter worse, this freaken new school only lets me see Akamaru at lunch, and on missions! Gawd how twisted is that?"\par \par The truth was Kiba, knew exactly how crazy about Naruto Hinata was. He just couldn't accept it...Hinata doesn't deserve a guy like him. Sure he's become awfully strong since they met again, but Hinata...\par \par "Jeeez,dude, chillax, it's just one project right? I mean, it isn't like Hinata's actually gonna admit her feelings..." \par This thought only gave Kiba more heartache. Argghh! Why the freaking hell does she have to like that guy anyway! He scarely talks to her, what could she possibly see in him??!!" \par \par Kiba just couldn't take it...or understand it. Why did he love Hinata so much?...She's such a shy girl, who had always had trouble being kunoichi... \par \par ...maybe that was why.\par \par Kiba stomach growled loudly. Shoot, why'd he have to be hungry at this time? His stomach growled again. Awww mann. Kiba rolled over and scrambled off his bed,in a lazy manner. He slipped on some decent clothes, and crawled outside. \par \par Once he got through the front door, Kiba stood frozen, still distracted by his thoughts. Before he knew it...\par \par ...BOOM!!! \par \par The sky crackled in almost and evil manner, and rain began to rush down. \par \par Excelllent. Just what he needed. \par \par Kiba was in such a lonely and pathethic mood, he almost felt like he needed therapy. Now, without an excuse to go outside, he couldn't go get Akamaru. \par \par At the moment, he was so desperate just to get out, he took one step off the stairs...\par \par ...and slipped facefirst on the muddy grass, covered in crushed white nadeshiko. \par \par "Yeeeouuuucccchhhhh!!!! Ahhhwww...my leg!!!!"\par \par Kiba quickly turned to make sure know one saw...when just his luck. A sick looking \ul Hinata\ulnone came running out. Kiba stared confused and shocked. "Am I dreaming?" He thought. \par \par "K-kiba? What hap...are you alright?"\par \par "H-hinata? Aren't you supposed to be in the nurse's office?"\par \par Hinata picked him up and put his arm around her shoulder. \par \par "I saw you through the window...the nurse's office is only a few meters away from the front door. The window gives us a very good view."\par \par "H-hey..Hinata I can walk .You don't have to ...you're still..."\par \par "It's fine. It's no trouble, I was just...come along. I'll talk you to the nurse's office. My turn is over soon anyway."\par \par "Hinata..."\par \par Kiba couldn't help but a blush a little. " after everything that's happened to me today, it's kinda funny to think she's holding me in her arms right now..."\par \par Kiba gave out a little smile. \par \par \par \par Sakura sat quietly waiting for Ino at Akako's. Ino was nearly half an hour late, but Sakura was too busy thinking of Hinata and Naruto together in the flower bag project. \par \par "Why did they have to pair him up with her! She's oubivously gonna say she likes him, and and...Naruto...he wouldn't!!"\par \par That's when Ino arrived. "Hey gurl, sorry I'm late, couldn't pick out what to wear, and holding this flower bag is such a drag." \par \par "Why couldn't you give it to Sai?"\par \par "He's got some club meeting to go to, so I decided it's better with me. Besides, it's not like you can actually trust a guy."\par \par "mmm...yeah."\par \par "You're telling me." Thought Sakura. \par \par "So...how's it been going with you an' Sasuke-kun, hmm?"\par \par Sakura stared down at her fingernails, not really interested.\par \par "It's going ok"\par \par "That's good to hear. Hey, incase ur molded rose bull head of yours forgot, the Nadeshiko Spring festival is just around the corner. I mean, next month is March, right? It's like, the biggest event of the year! Especially the dance, well, at least that's what I heard."\par \par Sakura couldn't sound less interested. Ino went on anyway.\par \par "Incase you're wondering, the 12th graders told me all of this. They also said, that legend has it that any girl who drinks more than three servings of you-know-what, stays after 11:35 at night, and loses sight of her girlfriends for more than two hours, chances are she'll get victimized by the deathly Tomohitsuko."\par \par Sakura face changed from bored to 'what-the-freak...?'.\par \par "...huh? What the hell is that?"\par \par Ino looked pleased to finally get Sakura's attention. \par \par "Well, history has it that 10 years before Konoha high was built,there was another school here, I think it was called 'The Overweight Cherry Blossom Forehead Girl High'.\par \par "Ino!!!"\par \par "Okay, okay jeez. I never figured out what it was called, but I think it was Sarutobi-something. Anyways, I don't really get why it's called Tomohitsuko. History has it that Tomohitsuko began with this a poor boy, who when lost his girlfriend three nights after they had 'it' for the first time , he became so miserable, he almost comitted suicide."\par \par Sakura gave Ino an "ummm...ok" look. \par \par "The girl knew exactly how the boy felt, but instead of forgiving him, she started beating him and tormenting him instead. Soon came the fateful night of the Nadeshiko Festival dance, and once all of the girl's friends had gone back to their dorms at 11:24, she had no one to stop her from having drinks...and a lot of them."\par \par Sakura rolled her eyes. "Lemme guess, the guy found her at 11:35 and raped her to death."\par \par "Close, but worse. He first took her to the romantic spot. You know, with all the pretty Nadeshiko flowers bloom the most, the big lake, and an giant eros heart arrow fountain. He begged one last time for her forgivigness. He said she meant more to him than anything other thing in the world, and even started crying. She oubviously refused, and in a rude violent way too. And then, just as she was walking away, he..."\par \par "..."\par \par "Yes, go on...?" (Sakura)\par \par "He...umm...killed her. He had a knife in his hand, so he literally backstabbed her."\par \par Sakura looked wide eyed as she took another sip form her Shirley Temple.\par \par "The next day, they say he was found dead in the Nadeshiko field, only meters away from where the girl lay , with blood flowing from his heart, and a knife in his hand.\par \par Sakura felt uneasy. This type of story was exactly what she didn't want to hear at a time like this. "Goodness Ino, don't tell me you actually believe this stuff! I mean, even if it did happen, it's not like some ghost is gonna jump out kill the first girl he sees."\par \par Ino smiled.\par \par "Hehe, that's what you think. But, Tomohitsuko isn't only one ghost. It's both the couple. The girl of course, is raging in tears and and madness 'cuz she wants to get revenge on her death. She'll victimize any guy who looks like he old boyfriend. The boy, on the other hand, will victimize any girl who stays as long as his ex-girlfriend, and gets drunk."\par \par "I thought you said only girls get caught by Tomoshitsu-whatever . And, what do you mean 'victimized'? Is that even a word?"\par \par "Nope, guys get caught too, but not as often. As for the defintion, the girl half of Tomoshiyo looks for a guy with glistening blonde hair, shiny blue eyes. Also, a height of 5'6-5'8."\par \par This immediatly remided Sakura of Naruto. "Naruto...what about...he's 5'7...he doesn't have GLISTENING blonde hair...does he? And his eyes...they can't be that blue..." she thought. All of a sudden, Sakura went back to her deppressed and bored mood.\par \par "If a boy is lucky, he'll usually just get scratched, or just a little bad luck on the night. If he looks a lot like the other half of Tomohitsuko, sometimes, he'll just go missing, and be found later on with a bad injury. Or, in serious cases, lost and not found until a month later."\par \par Sakura eyes opened wider than before. "L-lost??" \par \par "Yep. As for the other half...I already told you who he attacks. And when he does attack...it's a tad more scary. Usually...the girl just gets bad luck...only this time, I'm talking BAD LUCK. Like, not just your boyfriend ditching you of something. He might abbandon you injured in the middle of the foresty area, or you might fall out of a tree, only to find out five seconds later the tree's stripped nearly all your clothes off , usually in front of a guy."\par \par "What's the worst case?"\par \par Ino gave a breath.\par \par "The girl dies alone."\par \par Sakura stared into space. \par \par "Dies? Ino, you can't have possibly gotten all this from some silly 12th grader!"\par \par Ino was nearly finished her V10. "Nooooo...but she did show me the website that was made for the old school, which showed a lot of kids going into the nurse's office in the month of March, and also a few who went missing. A bunch of kids also had these articles posted on their blogs."\par \par "Well...??"\par \par "Huh, what?"\par \par "Did they show the couple on the website???!!"\par \par "Huh? I don't know! Look, not everyone is a computer nerd like Shikamaru,Sakura. Here's the website if you're so desperate, jeezz."\par \par Ino handed Sakura a tissue with the website name on it. \par \par Sakura then got off her chair.\par \par "Huh...Sa-sakura? Where are you going?"\par \par Sakura paused for a moment.\par \par "Ummm...Ino, it's getting late. I think I'll head back to the dorm."\par \par Ino looked confused. "ummmmm...okay...but-"\par \par Sakura began to run. "Huh? Sak-idiot, you forgot yer purse!!!! Oh god, what a dumbass."\par \par \par \par \par \f1\par 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Naruto jogged over the wooden bridge, while carrying a small packet of wheat flour with a small smiley face emprinted on its face. Although, the way it srunched in Naruto's arm left it looking a bit frowny. He stopped jogging once he reached a parkseat where he was able to catch his breath.

He sat down finally letting the flour 'baby' slide from his hands. Hid heart began to beat like a storm ravaging his stomach. "Aggghhhhh, damnit!!! Where could Sai possibly be now?!! It's been two frickin hours, where is the ...??!!!"

Naruto let go of his sentence when he spotted a light brown head, with a simple ponytail...Sai..??? Naruto began to run forward not realizing that "Sai" was one kilometer away. Of course, it only resulted in him pushing the two over the route.

"SAI YOU DAMNED IDIOT!!! WHERE WERE YOU???!!! AND THREE HOURS LATE???!!!!!!!! YOU-!"

The supposed 'Sai' lifted up 'his' head only in time for Naruto to see that...it was only a short haired hottie wearing a thick vest...

Naruto's face squeezed in together.

"Ummm...ummm...H-hi m-miss...so-soryy"

"CURE YOU FOOL!!! GET OUT MY WAY JERK!!!!" She screamed, and smashed his head hard with her steel fist.

"Owwww... awwwwww why mme?"

All of a sudden, Naruto paused as the girl stomped off. "H-hey... I know that blow...Sakura-cha-"

That gave Naruto a weird thought. "Hey...that's right. I haven't seen Sakura since Monday. I wonder how she's doing...

...Hey...that's right, she got paired with Sasuke, huh? ..."

...Oh well...?"

Naruto sighed. "At least she'll be happy. She never really liked me anyway..."

"Hey Naruto"

Naruto spun around to see himself face to face with...Sasuke??!!

"Dude, what're doing here? Aren't you supposed to be starting the project thing with Sakura?"

Sasuke ignored his question.

"Naruto, I need to ask you for a favor. You seem like the only one I can trust."

Naruto all of a sudden had a reatlly bad feeling. Like as if there was a hole in his stomach. Ever since the new school was built at the start of the year, Sasuke had barely made eye-contact with Naruto, more or less exchanged simple 'heys', only to see Sasuke either hadn't heard, or was just ignoring him. Sasuke had acted almost as though he _hated_ Naruto. Now, he's sayng he_ trusts _him?

"Look, Sasuke, I'm a bit busy right now...maybe later?"

"Looking for Sai? He's gone off to the local library to find some book about acrylics. "

Naruto's face turned into a deep shade of red anger. "THAT F LITTL-"

"Alright, then I'll see you at Ichiraku's next Monday at lunch. Come if you trust me. Just remember, you might regret it if you don't."

Sasuke walked off, leaving a confused looking Naruto by himself. What the heck is going on?

"Goodness, what do I do now?"

Hinata was tired. Her legs felt like they about to break into a million pieces as she walked alone quietly to her dorm room. Unfortunately, although she had been in this school for 6 months now, she still had trouble finding her way through and tended to get lost very easily. She never spent much time out of the 3rd floor, and really only went outside when she needed to buy stationery or food.

Perhaps this was why she liked the nurse's office so much. You get such a clear view of the outside world without having to actually go there. It was all thanks to that window as well that she was able to help Kiba...okay, so maybe _tried_ to help.

When Hinata finally found her dorm room, she flopped onto her bed nearly sucking her mouth into the pillow. Her bones were about to crack and shrivel up any moment, she knew it. Tenten suddenly came in.

"Oh hey, Hinata you feeling better? Health class was so weird, I got paired with Lee for the flower bag project."

"Huh...a flour bag project?"

"Yep. Luckily for you, you got paired with Naruto. I mean, you've liked him for so long now, right?"

Hinata stared into space. She just got paired with...Naruto? What could...she...oh my god. Her heart began to pound so much, it hurt.

"You know what this means, hmm?"

"Wha...?"

"Duh. This is your chance to tell him how you feel, right? Now that someone has finally paired you two up as a couple, he'll eventually see how wrong he was not to notice you before, and at least try you out. Guys are just like that."

Hinata didn't know whether to scream in shock, or squeal in satifaction. Tenten was right...it would probably be her one chance in a lifetime she could ever tell Naruto how she felt, and get him to notice her...even if only a little. That's when memory hit her.

"Tenten...you know I'm not allowed to date."

Tenten sat on the bed next to Hinata. She wasn't smiling, but Hinata could tell she was trying hard to. "Hey, it's not like you're actually going to MARRY Naruto right? Or...at least not just yet. Besides, the spring dance is in two weeks and a half, which also happens to be the biggest event of the year. People are going to expect everyone to already have a date by that time."

"Tent-"

"Look, I know you don't like dances, but seriously, this is the biggest event of the year. You have got to go, at least this time."

Hinata face melted.

"B-but, what if N-Neji-san finds out and tells.."

"Forget about Neji! Hinata, everyone, even Neji I betcha, will be there. So that's you simply go, have a good time, and come back without letting your parents find out."

Hinata looked downwards again. _But you make it sound so easy when it's not even close...if only you knew the truth..._

The fluresont green light of Sakura's laptop reflected on red-tinted glasses. Her reddened eyes peered into the computer, scarely blinking.

"Sakura go to bed already! You're the one who said you were tired and wanted to come back" Ino mumbled from underneath her bed covers.

"I already said, five more minutes!"

"It's been more than 30 minutes now, and it's almost the middle of the night! Do it tommorow!!!"

Sakura sighed. Ino was totally right, and she knew it. It's just, at first she couldn't get her mind off the fact that Hinata liked Naruto, then it was the fact that Hinata got paried up with Naruto, and now it's just about protecting Naruto from getting hurt at dance. Like what if those guys from the last dance show up again? Or what if Naruto attemps on drinking beer, but it turns out it's been poisened? Or even worse, what if Hinata tells Naruto how she feels and Naruto...accepts it...?

"Sakura you bitch, how be so mean to Hinata? Stop thinking this immediately you fool!!" Sakura thought to herself. But her head only began to agonize even more.

Sakura finally dragged her body of the chair, shut down the computer, and collapsed onto her bed with her clothes still on. "Tommorow we start the assignment" Thought Sakura nervously. "So does Naruto and Hin-"

Although she didn't notice it, a tear almost rolled down Sakura's cheek at that thought.

Naruto woke up to a drowsy start, somehwere near luchtime. He hadn't been able to keep his eyes shut for 3 seconds last night, after hearing what Sasuke had asked him the day before...it was just so..weird. His 12-wonders-of-ninjutsu calender stared back at him, along with his childish toad-shaped analog clock. It's Saturday. Good. It's 11:45. Ok...WHAT?

Naurto slumped out of bed. Well his day hadn't started too well. The cafeteria cook probably wouldn't give him breakfast at this hour, and Naruto didn't have any money left to buy lunch. His favourite show had passed, and unfortunately this week was when naruto found out the real reason why Shitsu killed Niriko, and also about Doushiku's past. Plus, it was meant to be an hour long special, and those didn't come on very often at all in Konoha.

"Arghhhhh...shoot!!! "

Alright, so maybe his day had started out suckish, but maybe he could go look for Sak-.

Oh that's right.

The Assignment.

Hinata.

Naruto was still feeling a bit dissapointed inside that he didn't get paired with Sakura, but his mind kept trying to optimise his mood. "Hey, you barely know anything about Hinata. Maybe she's cooler than you think. And she is pretty cute."

Unfortunately, thought he refused to believe it, these emotions were only making him feel worse. He didn't know why, but he

was really hoping he could get paired with Sakura this time. Just this once.

Naruto slipped on some decent clothes, grabbed his flower bag, and ran downstairs to the 3rd floor. His floor was the 1st one, so unfortunately it was quite a long run down. Because he hadn't eaten anything yet, he was huffing and puffing as hard as his heart was beating.

He finally found door 73. Hinata's and Tenten's dorm. His shaking hand knocked lightly on the maroon door. He heard a voice from inside faintly saying, "In a minute". And, about a minute later Tenten opened the door.

"Oh. Hi Naruto."

"Hey Tenten, is Hinata there?"

"Ummmm..."

Tenten knew that Hinata wasn't in...she had actually gone out with Kurenai, Shino, and Kiba for lunch. She knew she probably wouldn't be hungry by the time she came back, but Tenten had an idea.

"Actually, she's, um, gone out shopping. But hey, maybe youcould go meet her in an hour at ummm...ummm...at L'Amour Nourrisent? "

Tenten had totally not meant to have said that. L'amour Nourrisent was the most romantic restaurant in town...it'd be kind of weird to go there for an assignment...

Naruto was too tired to protest.

"Ummmm...okay... seeya then."

Tenten immediately slammed the door behind her, flattening her back on it, worried.

"God , what have i done?"

But she just couldn't help but smile.

"Well, after this Hinata, you can just say you owe me..."


End file.
